


Brokeback Mountain

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: 牛仔錘x牧羊人根 ABO





	Brokeback Mountain

山稜從地表延伸在層疊的三角形在天空整齊排序的前進，三角形山頂的頂峰永遠被雲霧環繞，一如其他冰蝕地形的高山，山頂的白色在整座山頭上似中年男性的疏髮集中在頭頂，應該說是老人倒過來的臉，山頂的皚皚積雪是他所剩不多的鬍鬚，在每次春夏之際又會變得更短，更別提溫室效應帶來的影響了，接壤著白雪外的草原，春夏繁殖兔子繁殖的季節裡，你若運氣好，一天至少可以打上一打兔子，把兔皮整齊的一字排開在門外，再做幾件柔軟的衣物，那是再好不過了。落山風吹拂之末便是人們熟悉的針葉樹林，麋鹿、熊、松鼠、山豬、蛇、狐狸、貂，大多你能見到的動物都能夠帶上獵槍一一點名。特別是在初秋的時節，打獵季節裡頭，Shaw可是愛這座山愛得要死，那是她在山裡放牛外，唯一可以捕捉其他蛋白質提供者的機會，二來是她喜歡那個把鮑伊獵刀從手中拋出，再準確命中松鼠腦袋的感覺，Cute　but　funny,　and　delicious. 偶而她會和Reese比賽狩獵，不靠獵犬單憑直覺去尋找獵物，前年她贏了，去年平手，今年的比賽在Bear引回了一隻發瘋的公棕熊後緊急暫停了，兩人平分到手的熊肉外，說是要回去嚇嚇他的伴侶Finch，Resse又拿了熊掌一起下山，估計伴侶會嚇得尖叫，而小女兒會興奮大叫，不管怎麼樣Shaw一點興趣也沒有。

　　當年在海陸服務滿十年的Shaw領著自己的退休金，實際上是自己的優惠資遣，她和Reese在伊拉克基地打斷了一位高階士官的鼻樑、折斷了他的慣用手手指，罪名是他長年在部隊裡猥褻女兵，Shaw還故意對他的股間開了一槍，打穿對方一顆睪丸。第二次是Shaw和Reese返回美國在基地擔任近戰訓練教官時，把一個上級痛打一頓，因為那隻肥貓看不慣幾個有天分的新兵，老是用些下賤的手法去體罰後輩，讓兩人看了覺得礙眼，直接在例行會議的時候把老肥貓打了一頓，Reese盡可能地去回想過去在歐洲科隆教堂裡看到的柯洛十字架，讓老肥貓呈十字的被綁在基地操場邊的鐵網上，但那破百公斤的胖男人時太重了，掛上去不到二十分鐘就受到引力召喚墜地了，當下Shaw嫌棄的翻了Reese好幾個白眼。軍中不知情的人可能會說兩人是兄妹或是一對，Reese總會咧嘴笑的回答，Soulmate. Shaw則是一如往常地翻白眼，用同樣低頻地嗓音吐出她誠摯的心聲，去你的。  
　  
　　在兩人的法律顧問處理完這次的事件後，兩人拿了軍方的錢離開到德州去發展，Reese也和Finch登記結了婚，生養了自己的孩子，而Shaw在阿根廷和德州間思索，以自己最喜歡的牛肉產業區位還有自己的退休生活進行了人生的思考。吃牛排爽過做愛，她完全肯定，德州鄉間的牛仔競技場其實也頗得她歡心的，某次節慶她在酒吧喝了五瓶龍舌蘭，手拎著空酒瓶跌跌撞撞的到了牛仔競技場，把原本預備上場的牛仔給一腳踢開，自己爬上了發狂的牛背，一旁的Reese趁Finch不注意的時候趕緊下了賭注，爛醉的Shaw就這樣在被牛甩下前，在狂躁的牛背上待了整整兩分鐘，這個外來的小牛仔給德州當地這個小村子帶來不小的驚喜，隔天酒醒時，Shaw還以為是被Reese賣去給酒吧裡的Omega洩慾了，當然Reese很聰明的有把對半的獎金乖乖吐出來，Shaw湊合她的退休金買了大概三十頭牛，那是她衡量自己的體力和食量後決定的數量，在Finch的協助下，買了一座在偏僻山裡的農場，簡單打理房子，塞了一堆她的武器，還有Reese的，因為Finch不允許他那些種類繁雜的槍枝放在家裡，兩人的女兒才剛出生，要為孩子營造安全的環境等等說法，後來Shaw又跑回基地申請Bear的退休，說是要照顧那個軍犬的下半生。  
Reese的女兒剛滿一歲，Shaw的牧牛事宜也已經開始了。

「嘿，你不會是要隻軍犬去放牧吧？」  
兩人坐在帳篷邊的老舊原木上頭，旁邊鋁製的桶內裝著冰塊和啤酒。  
「你管我？」  
Shaw赤手扭開酒瓶的瓶蓋，咧嘴喝了酒水，腳邊的Bear被Reese弄得難過的嗚噎了幾聲。

　　深山放牧除了一些生活上物資的不便，在有Reese定期的補給接應下不太有什麼問題，Shaw和Bear在牧牛之餘能夠在山上肆意地打獵，移動牛群到其他的山頭，到了牛隻生產的季節，她半運用自己曾經有的醫療專業自己處理好了。在山上動物比人多，最大的優點是生活自由不用被發情期的Omega騷擾，而最大的缺點也是沒有人能陪Shaw打炮，其實心裡是有那麼一點懷念山下的生活，在看到Bear快樂奔馳的身影後，Shaw還是覺得很值得。

Reese駕駛卡車到山下的入山口前和Shaw碰面，這次的物資是菸草、烈酒和湯罐頭，生鮮部分是一大袋正從青澀轉熟的蘋果與馬鈴薯，是今年入冬前的最後一批物資，氣象說今年的暴風雪會特別強烈，考量Reese的安全，Shaw也要他入春前都別上山了，有事情她會讓她養的獵鷹寄信給她聯絡，沒錯，她半年前馴服了一隻折傷翅膀的老鷹，在21世紀的今日，她的獵鷹會時不時的帶些信息給Resse一家。

「妳還是需要一個Omega，Shaw」  
Reese幫Shaw一起把物資綁上馬鞍後，抓住她的肩膀低頭對上她的視線。  
「確實我是需要個人和我上床，但那不關你的事。」  
她對Resse投以微笑，固定好東西後，腳踩上馬鐙準備返回牛群。  
「You know what I mean, Shaw」  
Resse注視Shaw躍上馬背的動作，湛藍雙眼投射的視線也在傳遞著他的訊息。  
「One night sex maybe，但我不談感情。」  
Shaw握緊韁繩，把馬掉頭要踏上歸途。  
「或許今年會不一樣了。」  
Resse歪頭噘了嘴。  
「搞不好會在山裡撿到Omega嗎？」  
這種跟去年打雷弄死Shaw五、六隻牛的事情她可不想再遇到第二次，一次性死那麼多隻牛光是要同時料理跟做肉乾還要處理皮革實在是太要命了。  
「我沒這麼說，倒是山上已經發生有趣的事情了，你還是快點回去吧。」  
依循Reese的視線，Shaw看到百里外的山上象徵自己牛隻的棕色點點被龐大的白色團塊給包圍了。

該死的牧羊人！Shaw憤怒的策馬跑回營地，從山下到跋山涉水山上花了大概快兩個兩小時的時間，中途遇到了幾隻圓滾滾的幼棕熊，好在牠們的母親不在身邊，否則她又要花費更長的時間。  
　　Root面對眼前的情況完全束手無策，做為一位牧羊人，她唯一的牧羊犬在昨天被附近的狼群給吃了，光是驅趕羊群前進已經耗費不少精力與時間，現在才到草原上，她的羊群又把別人的牛群團團圍住，神經衰弱的羊群一邊被看管牛群的牧犬刺激一邊又要聽取Root的指令，在墨綠色的球場上，羊群象徵著白色乒乓在球場上被打來打去，口哨吹了快一個小時，也變得神經衰弱的Root已經放棄，她現在是場內觀場的冷板凳球員，正等著牛群的主人回來，看是否能幫自己一點忙。

 

「這是什麼天殺的情況？」  
謝天謝地，人終於來了。Root心底祈禱背後馬蹄聲的主人能給自己協助，她也嗅到了Alpha侵略性強的信息素，看來這位Alpha很不高興自己的領地被侵犯了。  
Shaw未等馬兒完全停下就先跳下馬，跑到Root才看到眼前Bear快把羊群玩到累死的情況，那孩子就像打乒乓一樣，完全不累的玩弄那些羊群，又是追趕又是挑釁，因眼前麻煩情況的緣故，Shaw並沒有太注意到身旁的女人身上的信息素，又是入冬又是羊牛混在一起，她這個季節已經夠忙了，而Root沒料到牛群的主人會是之前在鎮上風雲的外來牛仔，那位嬌小卻火力十足的Alpha。

「如你所見，我的羊群被你的牧犬困住了。」  
她現在只想盡可能的早點到一個可以安置羊群的地點，但牧羊犬死了，讓Root現在很難辦。  
「你他媽一個牧羊人沒有牧羊犬嗎？嘿！Bear！停下！」  
Shaw對大狗吹了幾次口哨後，Bear才依依不捨的跑到她身邊待命，看牠吐著舌散熱又瞇起眼睛，牠是玩得意猶未竟，她拍了拍幾下狗兒的頭。  
「到昨天被狼群吃掉前為止都有」  
Root用極度哀怨的眼神回敬她。  
「噢，難怪早上我還看到有狼群在附近逗留」  
Shaw無力的翻了白眼。

「你能控制好自己的羊嗎？」  
Shaw壓了壓頭頂有點鬆了的牛仔帽。

「呃，大概不行，我需要妳的幫忙。」  
涼風吹過Root的身體，臉頰邊沒有被綁上的捲髮也隨之飄舞起來，Shaw終於嗅到了她身上的信息素。  
「我沒那個時間。」  
Shaw逕自地把馬遷回營地然後綁好繩子，將馬背上的物資一一卸下，想到Resse的預言應驗了，她不自覺地又翻了白眼。  
「妳叫什麼名字？妳可以叫我Root」  
翻白眼的情況被Root盡收眼底，  
「Sameen Shaw」  
她一邊不太情願的和Root答話，另一邊把柴火添到餘燼裡讓營火繼續燃燒。  
「牛背上的小巨人」  
Root下意識地說出這個她覺得可愛的綽號，她也換回了Shaw給她 妳竟然知道我，那妳幹嘛還問 的眼神

「妳在鎮上很有名，我看過妳的檔案，我是妳的粉絲。」  
確實，因為那次事件讓Shaw整個在鎮上紅了，附帶奇怪的稱號。  
這次還在山上給Shaw帶來了奇怪的人。

12歲後就離家的Root睽違二十多年後返鄉，在給母親掃墓之餘，她重新探視了這個她一點也不喜歡的畜牧業小鎮，她並不討厭動物，而是討厭這些人類，無聊的小鎮，淪為日常的無趣人生，周而復始在日常打轉到快被淹死，她寧可過著每天刺激被人追殺的生活，起碼思考能讓她的腦子不會僵化，變成鎮子上那些嚷嚷著牛羊的白痴殭屍。Root有段時間做過網路駭客，掌握了一些政要機密，駭進幾個外商銀行的系統，累積的個人資產算是不小筆錢。感情世界上有過幾個對象，但Root作為Omega的該死體質讓她不能完全放心和人上床，在發情期若必要的話，她會跟Omega做，但她是個會掌握局勢的Omega，在性方面她一向擁有主導權，就算是發情期，她也絕對不會讓對方把舌頭或手指外的東西放入自己的體內，這樣強大的精神力使人佩服，就如同她的信息素，讓妳想要卻要不到。

　　最近她新的角色扮演臥底是FBI，任務是要把透過羊群打入晶片走私的資料給取回，她已經把主謀和他的同夥全部清理乾淨了，只差用對那兩百多頭羊用晶片掃描器掃出晶片然後取出走人，說是假扮成牧羊人，在裝束上其實和牛仔並沒有多大的差異，一樣都是騎著馬趕著牲畜，但經過這一個月Root打從心底發誓她絕對不想再聞到羊騷味了，那些神經質的動物就跟更年期的女人一樣敏感纖細，悲劇的事情接二連三的降臨在她身上，她先是弄丟了裝備，協助管理羊群的牧羊犬又被狼吃了，順帶一提她的針劑式抑制劑也一起放在那個丟掉的包裡，她現在只剩下馬背上的帳蓬、幾罐罐頭、折疊刀還有用來清理目標的手槍。她恨不得立刻用刀把那些羊的脖子一一劃開直到她找到晶片，好在她在拷問犯嫌時，他們有提到打入晶片的羊隻會在腹部打上烙印，她先取出了大半，指縫和指甲上都染滿鮮紅的羊血，現在只剩下暗紅的血痕和羊騷味，而Root自己的發情期快來了，她祈禱在她發情期開始前能夠找到據點避難，希望眼前這位矮小爆脾氣的Alpha不會有太多的牽扯才好，世事卻總不盡人意。

第一天到隔天凌晨，她們安頓好羊群，西邊的樹林傳出了狼嚎，Shaw提起獵槍到樹林裡去打狼，她對狼群開了幾槍，盡可能射在牠們的尾巴上，讓牠們這幾天不要來搗蛋。

第三天，儘管不太情願，Shaw還是讓了自己帳蓬一半的空間還有她部分的糧食給Root，看在Root只鍾情於蘋果的份上，她多給Root煮了些湯還有自製的肉乾，別想太多，她只是希望這些打亂自己生活的麻煩事能夠盡快消失，跟Reese的屁話完全無關，但確實，她是想找個人打炮沒錯。

第五天，凌晨Shaw看Root沒有醒來，無奈地從懶散的牧羊人身邊經過，代替她到草原上看管羊群，山上的氣溫也比上個禮拜冷了一些，今年的雪可能會來的很早。Root很聰明的，在Shaw還沒餓扁肚子前提著食物來交班，Root啃咬手裡轉紅的蘋果，Shaw大口地用木匙鏟著碗裡的燉菜，兩人坐在同塊大石頭上一起雲海的長影蓋過草原飄往遠方。

第七天，她要Shaw先回營地休息，她自己能夠一個人值夜班。  
「Sameen，在這裡睡著妳會凍死的。」  
她看固執的Shaw將身體包裹在熊皮裡，鼻頭已經凍得發紅了。  
「兩個人的話也許就不會，起碼還有陪葬？」  
她任由Shaw拉住自己的手，安分地坐在Shaw的身旁，共用同一張熊皮帶來的溫度取暖，搭配夜空中的繁星，這個充滿羊騷味卻缺乏科技的環境似乎沒那麼糟糕。

 

第十天，山上下了初雪，Shaw把她凍紅的手指搓暖，又脫下了自己的手套要Root戴上，指尖進入柔軟手套時，她能感受到Shaw指尖的餘溫，正溫暖的包覆她自己。

 

第十二天，草原幾乎被大雪淹沒了，她穿上Shaw手編的雪鞋，這個小個子的手作能力可真是驚人。兩人趕在日落前把牛羊趕到Shaw的牧場，只有在冬天大雪或補充彈藥的時候，Shaw才會回到牧場，牧場大多時間都是閒置在大倉庫裡堆著牧草，幸好在Finch的堅持下，有裝了地下水抽水馬達跟熱水器，否則冬天要生活起來實在是太麻煩。

 

第十五天，Shaw宰了一頭牛，在Root的同意下宰了兩頭羊，從烤肉、燉菜、肉派到煎肉，各式Shaw鍾愛的肉類料理，Root全部都做了，她們一邊喝酒一邊用餐，到了凌晨時分，Shaw回到室內，Root收拾好廚房，她們並肩坐在壁爐邊烤火，沉默沒有多久，Shaw撥開她的捲髮，親吻她耳後的敏感帶，在幾天前Shaw就有感受到Root的信息素變成了進如發情期才有的黏膩，遠離人群一段時間的她儘管能有所抵抗但也到了極限，現在她就想在她的屋裡抱她，上她，標記她。她卻沒料想到眼前這位懶惰的牧羊人卻是一位優秀的騎手，Root跨坐在她的腰間扭動腰桿嘗試駕馭她這匹狂野的黑馬，每一次的動作都榨乾她的理智，她忍耐著想標記Root的衝動，用啃咬自己的手臂來代替，但卻又一次次的被Root細心的舔過傷口，塗滿信息素的為她療傷。

 

到了相遇的第十六天到第十七天之間的夜裡，Root終於被她標記了，Shaw的心裡有股直覺能夠感受到Root即將離去，從未放下主權的她開口要Root標記她，在這之前她已經解放了好多次在Root的體內，這是她的保險，而要Root標記自己，則是給Root的保險。

第二十九天，Shaw重新面對只有自己和牛隻的牧場，還有Root留下的羊群，那些羊大概夠她吃一年半，Shaw將文件打好後卸除電腦上隨身硬碟，她把硬碟放進獵鷹腳踝上的小信筒裡，和Bear一起等待春天，整個冬天她在屋裡處理那些動物的毛皮，先是整理再製成皮革，對某個可能不會再見到的尺碼做了一雙保暖的靴子還有外套，不會很快，但未來我們或許還會相見，Shaw是這麼想著。

 

在末夏要迎向初秋時，Shaw在Reese家陪兩人的孩子玩，沒多久她接到鎮裡醫院打來的電話，腳邊原本在睡午覺的Bear微微張開了眼。

「親愛的，想我嗎？」  
那個熟悉，她在等待的聲音。  
「我現在還有半個小時要進產房，如果妳趕得過來，可以一同迎接我們的孩子出生。」  
電話那頭待產的孕婦知道另一頭那個人的現在臉上綻放的笑顏。  
「我現在就趕過去。」  
Bear敏捷地起身跟著她的主人一起行動，Shaw提起那袋她準備了很久的行李，裡頭有塊用皮革包住的戒指，是她花了整個夏天在溪邊淘得砂金做的，她的手作能力可是十分優秀的，還有她的體力，必要的話，她是用銬的，也要把這個女人下半生的人生和自己銬在一起。


End file.
